Power Discs (Samurai)
See also: ''Secret Disks '' The Samurai Rangers' 'Samurai Disks'http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3945316&postcount=1 Samurai Disks named are 'animation' disks that store symbol power for use with the Spin Sword, its various forms and their zords. The Rangers each initially have a Standard Disk and a Power Disk based on their animal zords. There are other disks tied to zords that have been lost before but have been regained. When used with the Spin Sword, the disks are spun and the mirrored hilts reveal each disk's animation as the power is summoned. Standard Disk File:Shinken-disc-shinkenmaru.jpg|Standard Weapons Disk The standard disk is seen attached to the Spin Sword for basic attacks. When spun, it transforms the Spin Sword into a ranger's personal weapon. It is also installed onto their zord consoles and spun to start up the zords. Megazord Shield Disk File:Shinken-disc-shield.jpg|Standard Weapons Disk An enlarged disk that allows protection for Samurai Megazord. Power Disks File:Shinken-disc-red.jpg|Lion Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-bear.jpg|Ape Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-pink.jpg|Turtle Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-green.jpg|Bear Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-blue.jpg|Dragon Zord Disk Each ranger disc serves two purposes. They power up the Spin Sword with each Ranger's element, as well as serve as attachments to the Rangers' personal weapons, post-transformation. Attacks *'''Blazing Strike: Jayden's elemental attack. *'Dragon Splash': Kevin's elemental attack. *'Air Wave': Mia's elemental attack. *'Forest Vortex': Mike's elemental attack. **'Tree Symbol Strike': Mike's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, while in the Forest Vortex, Mike can create the forest symbol by slashing the enemy. **Leaf Storm: Mike's third attack. Can be performed with the Spin Sword and Bear Disk. *'Seismic Swing': Emily's elemental attack. **'Earth Symbol Strike': Emily's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, Emily can create the earth symbol in the air which releases a wave of energy. **'Primate Cyclone': Emily's secondary attack. Using the Spin Sword, she spins rapidly slashing her enemy with the blade. *'Quintuple Slash': The five core rangers can use their Spin Swords to fire their respective elements at the enemy at the same time. Antonio is shown being able to guide the attack to the enemy and powering up it's strength and speed, it's possible that he also adds his own element to it as well. *'Four Element Strike/Quadruple Slash': Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily can slash at their opponents while their Spin Swords are covered in their respective elements. When the Super Samurai Rangers combining the Black Box with their respective Samurai Disk, they can shoot a supercharged version of their elemental attack. The Black Box then attaches to the Spin Sword magnifying its power. *'Super Blazing Strike': Super Samurai Red Ranger can be performed when inserting the Lion Disk into the Black Box. *'Super Dragon Splash': Super Samurai Blue Ranger can be performed when inserting the Dragon Disk into the Black Box. *'Super Air Wave': Super Samurai Pink Ranger can be performed when inserting the Turtle Disk into the Black Box. *'Super Forest Vortex': Super Samurai Green Ranger can be performed when inserting the Bear Disk into the Black Box. *'Super Primate Cyclone': Super Samurai Yellow Ranger spins rapidly slashing the enemy with her Super Spin Sword. Transformations : Main Article: Spin Sword * Red Ranger's Fire Smasher * Blue Ranger's Hydro Bow * Green Ranger's Forest Spear * Yellow Ranger's Earth Slicer * Pink Ranger's Sky Fan Lightning Disk File:Shinken-disc-lightning.jpg|Lightning Disk The lightning disk allows Jayden access to an element adjacent to fire-lightning. Attacks *'Lightning Fury': Jayden's second attack which fires electricity. In order to use this attack, he must attach the Lightning Disk to a Spin Sword. *'Blazing Storm': A combination of Blazing Strike and Lightning Fury. A second Spin Sword must be used in order for it to be performed. Auxiliary Disks File:Shinken-disc-beetle.jpg|Beetle Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-swordfish.jpg|Swordfish Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-tora.jpg|Tiger Zord Disk The Auxiliary Zords' disks serve to control the Auxiliary Zords. If a Zord's original disk is lost or the Zord falls out of control, a blank Disk can be powered up with a Ranger's symbol power to bring the Zord back into the fold. They differ in appearance from the rest of the disks by having their symbols embossed instead of printed on. The auxiliary disks also serve to change the Red Ranger's Fire Smasher into its blaster mode, becoming the enabling disk while the ranger's personal disks serve as projectiles. The Beetle Disc is the first Secret Power Disc. There are several Samurai Disks that have been passed down through the generations. The Auxillary Disks also form part of the body of each of their respective Zords when summoned. Gold Ranger Disks File:Shinken-disc-sushi copy.jpg|Barracuda Blade Disk File:Shinken-disc-ika.jpg|Octozord Disk File:Shinken-disc-daikaioh.jpg|Claw Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-DaiKaiOhHead.jpg|Claw Battlezord Mode-Change Disk Antonio Garcia's first two disks have hinges on them. This sets them apart from the rest of the disks. His Octozord and Claw Zord disks can be used with the Fire Smasher to enable its blaster mode as well. His Claw Zord also has its own disk and the zord's console has an a spinner housing an oversized disk that controls the Claw Zord's mode changes. These mode changes reflect in the disk that makes up the Claw Zord's morphing head. Super Disks File:Shinken-disc-supershinken.jpg|Black Box Disk File:Shinken-disc-super.jpg|Super Samurai Union Disk File:Shinken-disc-sole.jpg|Sole command disk Certain disks are associated with the Black Box. One is to morph into Super Mode, while another is also used to combine the Samurai Megazord and Claw Zord into Claw Armor Megazord. A leaner disk is supposedly capable of allowing a single ranger to control Samurai Megazord while in Super Mode though it has yet to be used. Shark Attack Disk File:Shinken-disc-hyper.jpg|Shark Zord Disk The Shark Zord disc is used to access Shark Attack Mode morphing the Spin Sword into the Shark Sword. It was used (once) with the Nitro Sword to enable it to behave like the Shark Sword. Once activated it becomes part of the Sword's hilt. An oversized version is seen with the Shark Zord, also controlled by a standard size Shark Sword. Bull Megazord Disks File:Shinken-disc-king.jpg|BullZord disk File:Shinken-disc-zen.jpg|Gigazord disk The Bull Megazord has a disk assigned to it, as well as a disk that enables Gigazord formation. The Bull and Gigazord disks form the wheels of the BullZord's cart. Light Zord Disks File:Shinken-disc-daigoyou.jpg|Lantern Zord Disk File:Shinken-disc-daigoyoublasterdisc.jpg|Blaster Disks LightZord has two types of disks, one allows it to transform into a battlezord-type mode, and another is a set of disks used as projectiles while in weapon lantern mode. Blank Disk File:Shinken-disc-blank.jpg|Standard Blank Disk The blank disk is infused with symbol power using the Samuraizer or by commanding a zord to assign itself to it. Bullzooka Disk Bullzooka Disk.png|Bullzooka Disc The Bullzooka Disk allows the Samurai Rangers to activiate the Bullzooka and Super Bullzooka. Shogun Disc File:Shinken-disc-shogun.jpg|Shogun Disk The Shogun Disk is inserted into the Shogun Buckle in order to go from Super Mega Mode to Shogun Mode. See Also * Secret Disks- Sentai counterpart References Category:Collectible Devices Samurai Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai